The lioness's love as well as the sky maiden's love
by The muse of fan fiction
Summary: One shot: Wendy has noticed that something is going on between the Celestial mage and her loyal lion spirit. Something must have happened over the year that fairy tail was disbanded and Wendy decides to ask Lucy. Wendy soon finds her own problems in her love life just might be over with some de-aging was dared to write a fic on Dorandy but had to add LoLu


Disclaimer

I do not own Fairytail or its characters

the founder of the community I am part of is trying to get more people to write Loke X Lucy stories.

So please, you guys please write Loke X Lucy stories, no matter what kind of writer you are all stories are welcome.

don't forget to follow the community I am a part of

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

please enjoy

the one shot

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

"Oh, how I miss you my dear friend." Said a feminine voice as a woman wearing a hooded cloak knelt in the meadow not far from Magnolia. "I know you have left her and I wish you could witness how she has grown into a marvelous young lady. I hope you will agree with what I'm about to do, after all it's for her happiness. She has suffered greatly these many years, with all the loss. You're not here anymore, none of you are. Someone must give her a chance." The cloaked figure then disappeared into an air, all that remained indicated she was ever there was a bouquet of flowers that lay by a tree.

[=][=][=][=][=]

It was close to midnight in the town of Magnolia when the hooded figure remained hidden in the shadows. She stared up at a window where behind its dark interior the one the cloaked figure watched over lay sleeping. "Don't worry young one, I will make sure that you have the chance at happiness that you have been cheated from." Whispered the cloaked figured to the closed window. They turned heel and strolled away as they became lost in the shadows.

It was a risky move, but it has to be done. If things didn't change the more despair would come into the life of the one she watched over. She refused to allow the young one to suffer any more. The magic she was about to perform was unheard of to many and almost impossible to undo, she was the last one who could be able to undo the spell she was going to cast. Her magic truly was a lost magic for after she passed it will be lost to the world forever. As the cloaked figure reached the outskirts of Magnolia she looked up to the dark and night sky. "Oh sister, I will bring happines

[=][=][=][=][=]

Wendy Marvel walked down the streets of Magnolia beside Lucy the two new neighbors had decided to go shopping. Lucy's landlady had kept Lucy's apartment for the celestial mage knowing that Fairytail's disbandment would only be for a little while. The apartment next door to Lucy's was now free to rent as well, the same price as Lucy's rent. Lucy had told Wendy who had immediately rented the apartment for herself as well as Carla. That had been a week ago, Wendy did not regret her decision the rent was much cheaper than fairy hills that was for sure. But now she seemed to have a pest problem, called Natsu. Lucy had recruited Loke to keep Natsu out of her apartment, which was successful. So Natsu has decided to break into Wendy's apartments instead. Wendy didn't mind of course, but it was a different story for Carla. Carla was fine with Happy doing it just not Natsu.

"you're a growing girl it is not safe for you to allow that pink hair destruction bringer to keep breaking in, it is also very inappropriate." Wendy had pointed out that Carla had no problem with it being Happy, which Carla retorted that Happy was okay because unlike Natsu Happy was a different species than Wendy and not a human male.

Wendy glanced up at her neighbor/teammate. There was something else going on between Lucy and Loke and not just about keeping Natsu out of her apartment. Something had happened in the past year when the guild was disbanded. Wendy had noticed that on their first mission together as a team, Lucy had called out most of her spirits and had summoned Loke he seemed more protective of her than usual.

"So, uh Lucy you and Loke seem closer than you guys were before Fairytail disbanded. What happened that changed your guys' relationship?" Wendy asked curiously. Wendy knew that some of the guild enjoyed teasing Lucy about Loke mostly Happy and Bixlow, but she was hoping Lucy would open up to her. Wendy wouldn't tease Lucy if she did have feelings for the celestial spirit unlike Natsu and Happy would nor would she run off and tell Loke, unlike Gray. So, the sky maiden was optimistic that Lucy would tell her. Lucy had pulled them off to the side from the wave of the residents of Magnolia going about their daily business which also gave them a little more privacy of not being overheard.

"With Natsu gone and Fairytail having been disbanded I found myself alone. I had just lost Aquarius, I was in a dark place then. I didn't think my spirits could trust me after what I did, so I stopped summoning them even Plue." Lucy sighed. "I had stopped carrying my keys as well. Two months after Fairytail disbanded, I was attacked on my way home. I didn't even try to fight back, I thought I deserved it after what I did to Aquarius. When they tried to force themselves on me, I bit one of them out of instinct. They started to beat me up pretty bad, and I thought I was going to die right then and there. They started calling me some disgusting names and I was starting to lose consciousness when Loke arrived. He defeated them then took me back to my apartment treating my injuries. I thought he was there to tell me that my spirits wanted their contracts to be broken with me. Instead, he told me that everyone was worried about me. I told Loke I was fine, but he didn't seem to believe me because he couldn't believe that I didn't try fight back. I told him to go back home, and he listened. He had apparently told everyone what had happened including Aquarius , when he told them that it didn't look like I was fighting back at all she instantly recognized this behavior as something I had done after my mom passed away. She apparently cornered Loke and told him about what had happened after my mom passed away and how I acted, Aquarius also told him how she was there to help guide me, so I wouldn't destroy myself. She had voiced her concerns about she couldn't be there for me this time and that she was worried for my safety. Loke rushed over to my side and refused to go back to the spirit world. He stayed for the next three months even though I begged him to go back to the celestial world even if it was for a couple of minutes." Wendy gasped she couldn't believe her ears she felt guilty for not checking in with Lucy after the disbandment of Fairytail. Wendy figured something was wrong with Lucy. When she told everybody her story on how she fought at Tartaros Wendy had a hunch that the blonde had left some details out. Her suspicions were confirmed when Fairytail came back together, and Lucy had told them how she had broken Aquarius is key to summon the celestial spirit king and now no one would ever be able to summon Aquarius again. Wendy was beating herself up she should've gone seen Lucy she knew something had been wrong with the blonde then, but she was too caught up in her own turmoil over the disbandment of Fairytail.

"Finally, I broke down telling him I didn't want him to disappear like he planned to do before he became my celestial spirit, after Karen's death. He argued telling me that he was fine he had survived for three years before he started to disappear. Suddenly, I was lost in the memories of him almost disappearing, and I snapped I told him that I wasn't worth him being in pain, that I wasn't worth disappearing for. He for the first time since the disbandment snapped and yelled at me. He screamed that he would do this for the next three years if he had to, just to keep the woman he loved safe." Lucy chuckled. "When he realized what he said he had froze and I didn't know how to react. I didn't know how long we had stood there for and may have been seconds minutes or hours. I was the first to speak. I asked him if I was that woman he loved me. When he nodded his head, I couldn't help it, and I kissed him. We've been dating ever since."

"Lucy does anyone else now besides me."

"My spirits, that's about it. It was hard enough to tell the guild about Aquarius it was emotionally draining I didn't have enough energy to tell you all about Loke and me. Besides, imagine the teasing I would have to go through if I told everyone I was dating him now." She said trying to cheer the sky maiden up after noticing that the story might have soured Wendy's mood. "But I trust you enough Wendy to know this."

"It makes sense now why he didn't want Natsu to keep breaking into your apartment." Giggled Wendy.

"Oh yeah, big time Gray had told Loke about what happened at the grand magic games about Natsu trying to see me when I was in the shower." Giggled Lucy.

"I'm glad he was there for you Lucy. I'm so sorry I never got in contact with you for that whole year." Apologized Wendy.

"Wendy it's okay I know how you guys felt that was just too painful Fairytail meant a lot to all of us." Lucy said trying to comfort the sky maiden.

"You made sure to keep track of everyone though the entire time. You checked in on all of us even without us knowing." Wendy looked down at her feet.

"We all dealt differently with Fairytail's disbandment, I understand why you didn't get in contact with me Wendy, understand why nobody got in contact with each other again. It was just too painful to be reminded of all the memories we had made at Fairytail. Keeping track of you all was just another way to deal with the pain. Besides, I had all the info to contact you all, but I didn't either." Lucy patted Wendy on the shoulder.

"I guess you're right." Wendy sighed.

"I heard Doranbolt, came and visited you." Wendy blushed her Reading cheeks caught the attention of the celestial mage. "Wendy do you like him?" Lucy asked. Wendy who couldn't form any words just nodded her head. Doranbolt was older than Wendy before the seven-year pause for the group at Tenrou island and was now old enough for now so much older now that the relationship not to be smiled upon. Lucy could understand Wendy's predicament. Before Loke had kissed her, she had thought that a relationship between a spirit and a celestial mage was forbidden and frowned upon and even though she has started falling for Loke she never acted on them. So, Lucy was all too familiar with how Wendy felt.

"Don't worry about it Wendy life has a way of surprising us sometimes." Lucy said earning a small smile from the sky maiden. Two young, unattractive, yet arrogant women blocked by the girls acting as else though the Fairytail members weren't even there as they were gossiping with one another. Wendy Lucy were going to ignore them until something when the women said caught their attention.

"Did you hear what happened at the magic counsel?"

"No, what happened?"

"Do you remember that guy Head of a Division of the Rune Knights with the scars on his face."

"Yeah, his name is Doranbolt."

"Well, he won't be working to the Council anytime soon."

"What do you mean?"

"He got De-aged, they tried reversing it, but nothing worked. Apparently, it's permanent."

"No way, like he stuck at the age forever or he's going to have to grow up again."

"He has to grow up again, get this he's actually a member of Fairytail who got his memories erased."

"Seriously?"

"His real name is the name he uses to go undercover with. Isn't that funny?"

"Totally. It makes sense that loser was -Hey what's your problem?" Shrieked one of the women as Wendy had bumped into her running directly to Fairytail. The woman continued to ramble on about how scandalous that had been then they switch to new topics of gossip. They continued on their way dissing merchandise vendors were selling on the streets, but Lucy ignored them. She looked off towards the direction the sky Dragonslayer had run off to.

"Don't worry Wendy, you can count on me to back you up." The blonde said towards the air. She turned and headed back to her apartment wondering if she should tell Loke what had just happened while also worrying about Wendy.

Meanwhile,

Wendy Marvel couldn't believe her ears. As she ran up towards the guildhall's doors, she threw them open. Those who were seated inside were startled as they looked at the sky maiden as she panted from running all the way across town.

"Wendy come up to my office." Sighed Makarov as he got up from his seat at the bar. Wendy hesitated but followed him to his office. He started to speak only after Wendy had closed his office door behind her.

"I can only assume that you had heard the rumors."

"Master is it true what they are saying about Doranbolt?" Wendy asked.

"It's a long story child. To address your question though, the answer is yes most of the rumors are true. Doranbolt has been de-aged, and yes, he is an actual member of Fairytail. His real name is Mest Gryder, I sent him undercover to work at the magic council. He erased his own memories to make it believable and went by the name Doranbolt. Before he erased them, he gave me the ability to restore them then to erase them again if need be. With the magic counsel now massacred, I wasn't sure if it would be best to restore his memories permanently. After what happened, it seemed clear that restoring his memories was the best."

"Master, what happened, I mean what happened that made him de-aged?" Wendy asked.

"I believe I'd leave that question up to him, he should decide if he wants to tell you." Makarov looked at sky dragon slayer from across his desk. "He wasn't Happy about what had happened at first, but now he thinks it was better that it happened." Wendy gave him a curious look.

"I don't seem to understand, why would him being de-aged be for the best?" she asked.

"You know, despite the relationship between the magic council and Fairytail, I knew his previous partner, Lahar. After the infinity clock debacle, he had came to me after he'd made his formal report to the Council. He told me that he gave a copy of his report to Doranbolt, or as we know him Mest, who looked quite relieved at the news that we are survived and didn't seem altered. Wendy, Lahar had a power that the magic council didn't know about, he could read people's thoughts much like Warren can but only two great reactional thoughts. Do you know what Mest thought of when he heard the news, he thought 'she's alive thank goodness.'." Makarov looked at Wendy to see if she understood.

"Me? Mest was thinking that about me?" she gasped.

"Yes, you seemed to become special to Mest in that short amount of time on Tenrou Island, He was older than back then more so with the seven-year gap. It is my understanding that during those seven years Mest realized why you were so special to him because he fell in love with you. Sadly, your age difference caused him not to act. I now believe that his feelings for you will come out now that both of you are closer to the same age, at least physically, that is." Makarov studied the girl in front of him for her reaction.

"When we came back, I worried about him. When he asked me to be his partner for the trial, I felt a pull, I'm not sure how to explain it better. Even when I learned the truth about who he was, I didn't seem to care that he lied about his identity. He was handsome, so I assumed it was just a schoolgirl crush after we got back I realized that it wasn't a schoolgirl crush." Wendy fidgeted as she spoke. A clear sign of anxious she was to talk about it. Wendy hadn't even told Carla any of this.

"I know how you feel about him, child. I think you two should talk about this with one another. Come I sent some people to get everyone here, I would like to tell the guild before he arrives. That way there won't be any confusion when he arrives." Makarov turned heading towards the door but stopped before he opened it turning back towards Wendy. "I believe he would be more at peace if you were to welcome him." The master was unprepared for the flying tackle and hug that Wendy gave him.

"Thank you, master." She said before running off. Makarov shook his head. Makarov figured that Mest would grow to love the situation as he now matched the same age as Wendy at least physically now. He knew some of his children would not be Happy if the relationship developed between Mest and Wendy, one of them with deftly be Carla. Makarov just hoped that the female exceed would get over it for the sake of Wendy's happiness. Just as he hoped Natsu would for the sake of Lucy's as well as Loke's.


End file.
